


[Podfic of] Burn

by exmanhater



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Bondage, Candles, Dominance, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Sam's not very good at giving in.





	[Podfic of] Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483688) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2Dea19l) [1.4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 02:49 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
